1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting devices using laser diodes as their light source have been proposed, as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-153617 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-175644.
Those light emitting devices include a semiconductor laser element, a support member covering the semiconductor laser element and defining a through-hole with an opening above the semiconductor laser element, and a wavelength converting member disposed to cover the opening of the through-hole, so that light from the semiconductor laser element is emitted through the wavelength converting member.